Better Luck Next Time, Sweetheart
by The-Afterhour-Panic
Summary: Jesse the dog lives alone or rather survives, on the property of his late owner Gabriel Reyes. Without warning he left one day, leaving Jesse to fend for him on the now abandoned land, far away from the city. All of this changes when one day, during a particularly harsh storm, a cat shoves his way into Jesse's heart. Whether for the best or the worst is yet to be decided. Pet Au.


_**Better Luck Next Time, Sweetheart**_

 _An Overwatch Fanfic_

 _Written By:_ The_Afterhours

 **Warning:** Gore and Profanity

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jesse sat on the front steps, barely out of the reach of the pouring rain. His tail thudding in time to the fat water drops that dripped from the leaking porch ceiling. It was nearly pitch black out. The rain poured mercilessly on the earth, finally ending the three-month long drought with the blessing of water, though the water was now rapidly rising beyond the first two porch steps. Jesse let out a sigh, his warm breath snaking around his muzzle as it fogged. It was cold out, it always got cold during the winter months. It did little to bother Jesse anymore, his shaggy, short but thick coat did wonders, even in its matted and tangled way. He already knew what he must've looked like: A dirty, mangled mutt of a dog, brown, tan and tan coat, all beat up and starved, covered in fleas and an old red collar digging into the flesh of his thick neck, tall yet floppy at the tip ears, jumping with a start at the 100th lighting bolt striking down the ground somewhere in the distance.

Something caught his eye then. There was something small braving the mud and high waters. Whatever it was it was coming his way.

Jesse stood, his floppy ears straining to hear. Weak, shrill, desperate yowls began as the small black figure began to flail in the water, it's head bobbing in the unforgiving waves. A cat. Still alive and calling out for help.

Jesse tensed up and jumped into the water without a second thought. He swam towards it, doggy-paddling the best he could with only three legs. By the time he got to it, he was a panting, chilled to the bone, mess. He had to dive to get to the small bundle of fur.

Later, now safely inside, he gingerly placed down the cat on a pile of his own blankets, not caring if they got soaked. It was unconscious but at least, thankfully, breathing. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight. He walked back out to the porch to shake the water off himself before going through the doorway, which had long lost it's door, to the mess of blankets that were piled inside the master bedroom's small closet. The cat was a cold, but alive presence at his side. The sound of shaky yet steady enough breathing lulled him to sleep as the storm overhead died down.

He awoke to purring. He looked down at the mostly dry ball of fur that was kneading at his stomach. He gave it a wolfish grin, the cat was comically small next to him. It was somewhat awake now. Jesse nuzzled the cat gently. It's eyes popped open and the kneading stopped abruptly.

"Mornin', kitty." He drawled easy, tail wagging as the cat's eyes opened and it's gaze caught his own.

The cat hissed smartly, offended. It was mostly black, except for a stubby white tail like a rabbit and enormous white and grey whiskers and brows.

Jesse rolled his eyes as they cat suddenly jumped back once it realised that it was practically on top of Jesse. "How disgusting!" The cat yowled, shaking himself. "You flea-ed mutt! Where have you taken me!"

"If you're worried bout the little nippers it might just be a bit too late for that, sweetie." Jesse chuckled, sitting up and scratching behind his ear at the thought of the little pests. He stood, shakily, but quickly regained his balance. "You're on my master's territory is what. Don't cha know a guard dog when you see one?" He watched as the cat's dark eyes looked away from his face and locked onto his stump, well, what remained of his left paw and arm.

"So you are a cripple." The cat noted.

A low growl escaped Jesse's throat without warning. "And you're about to be breakfast." He warned, baring his teeth in warning. "I saved yer life, ya know. Didn't have to either. But now I sure am reconsidering it."

The cat seemed surprised instead of frightened like Jesse had expected him to. "My apologies." The cat said humbly, bowing his head, grateful. "I do believe we got off on the wrong paw-" The feline winced at that, earning a chuckle from Jesse.

"It's alright, you were in the right I guess. Waking up somewhere you ain't familiars with and next to an old mutt such as myself." Jesse said more calmly, lying back down to seem like less of a threat.

"Hanzo." The cat said curtly, sitting elegantly. "My name is Hanzo. And I would like to thank you for saving me and to apologise for my outburst." He bowed his head in deep shame, those arching whiskers drooping.

"Now, hold on Hanzo You don't need to. Just go on, don't need to spare your pity on an old dog with a stump for a paw. I saved you, yeah, but you don't have'ta do anything for me. Be on your way." Jesse spoke and was going to continue but was stopped by the cat...by Hanzo.

"I will not take no for an answer, I must. If not for you, then for me, for the sake of my pride. I shall return, dog." Hanzo stood and effortlessly leapt onto the frame of a long smashed window, about to make his exit.

"Jesse! My name is Jesse! And there's another way out by the way." He called after him. "No need fer the dramatics."

"Oh." Hanzo hopped down and casually walked out of the room with a huff.

* * *

 ** _I will be continuing this! Leave a review, feedback will not only motivate me but also let me know what you think about this fic so far and what you think should be different! Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
